because of henry
by azieunhae
Summary: jika hanya buah hatimu yang menginginkan ku maka akan ku buat kaupun menginginkan ku . HAEHYUK . dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : because of henry

Cast : lee hyukjae , lee donghae , lee henry and others

Main pair : haehyuk

Sumary : jika hanya buah hati mu yang menginginkan ku , maka akan ku buat kau pun menginginkanku

Warning ! BL OOC typo(s)

.

Ini ff haehyuk yaoi pertama ku :")

Dont like dont read yah chingu ^^

Enjoy with the story~

.

.

.

"_umma ~ henly mau ice cream~"| "annyeong adik kecil" | "ummaa ummaa ayo antar henly beli ice cream lagi~" | "hai adik kecil , kau datang lagi" | "umma henly mau ketemu hyung tampan di kedai ice cream itu" | "ummaa henly mau appa tampan seperti hyung di kedai ice cream ituu" | _

_._

_._

_._

"_lee hyukjae imnida , maaf kelakuan henry tadi~" | "tak apa , aku menyukai anak kecil seperti henry"-dan juga namja cantik seperti ibunya_

_._

_._

_._

"_annyeong hyukkie-ya" | "apa? Boleh kau ulangi ?"| "saranghae lee hyukjae , aku siap menerimamu dan henry_

_._

_._

_._

"_kau tidak boleh kabur lagi aiden-lee , rumah menunggumu" | "kalian... pergi dari sini !" |_

"_pulang ke rumah sekarang atau lee hyukjae beserta putranyanya yang pulang pada tuhan aiden-ah"_

_._

_._

_._

"_umma~ kenapa umma menangis.. umma uljima~ appa akan sedih melihat umma menangis" | "umma~ henly mau bertemu hae hyung" | "berjanji pada umma jangan pernah bertemu dengan hae hyung lagi henry-ah umma mohon" |_

_._

_._

_._

"_ya! Apa yang kau lakukan pada putraku !" | "ini suruhan tuan lee maafkan kami" | "tuan lee itu lee donghae"_

_._

_._

_. _

"_aku membencimu lee donghae !" | "hyukkie-ya ! dengarkan aku ! kemohon dengarkan aku !" | "ummaaa ummaa ummaaa doktel henly mohon selamatkan ummaa henly mohon doktel" | "appa.. ku mohon izinkan umma bersamaku dulu.."_

_._

_._

_. _

"_maaf kan kami tapi lee hyukjae telah..." | "ummaa ummaa ummaa ummaa ummaaaaaaaa" | _

_._

_._

_. _

"_maafkan hyung.. semuanya salah hyung" | "hyung , henli boleh memanggil hyung appa tidak?" | "hyung sangat mencintai ummamu henry.. maaf kan hyung"_

_._

_._

_._

**~coming soon ~**

Kenapa zi bikin coming soon ? Cuma mau liat respon reader deul~

Soalnya ini ff yaoi pertama zi jadi masih takut takut buat publish kkk

Gomawo yang udah mau baca ^^ (mending ada yang baca -_-)

Boleh minta revienya ? kalo ga boleh ga papa ko ^^

See ya~~


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

.

.

Sekali lagi , dont like dont read ^^

Enjoy with the story~

.

.

.

Sore itu di kala langit terlihat cerah serta burung burung yang dengan riangnya bernyanyi dalam keindahan taman itu , tampak seorang namja cantik dengan namja kecil yang menggandengnya tengah menikmati jalan jalan sore mereka

Sang namaja cantik sekali kali menutup matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah cantiknya . sedangkan namja kecil di sampingnya terlihat sibuk berjalan dengan riangnya sambil memperhatikan sekelilingya

"umma~ henly mau ice cream yang di sana itu~ boleh ne?" namja kecil-yang diketahui bernama henry itu menghentikan namja cantik di sampingnya sambil menhan ujung bawah kaos yang di pakai namja cantik tersebut

Eunhyuk-namja cantik itu mengikuti arah tunjuk henry "tentu saja boleh" dan sebuah senyum manis terpatri di bibir namja cantik itu

"yeaaay!" henry segera berlari menuju sebuah kios ice cream tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri

Sementara eunhyuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat anaknya yang begitu ceria , namja cantik itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kayu yang berada tepat di sampingnya

Di senderkannya kepalanya pada kursi kayu tersebut , matanya terpejam menikmati suasana sore ini "sekarang henry sudah besar kyunie..." bisiknya lirih pada angin yang berhembus pada saat itu

"ummaa~ kaja kita pulang"

Eunhyuk segera membuka matanya begitu melihat buah hati tercintanya sudah kembali "kajaa" tangan eunhyuk langsung menggandeng tangan mungil henry

SKIP TIME

Sore ini seperti biasa eunhyuk dan henry kembali melewati sebuah taman untuk kembali kerumah mereka

"ummaa ayo antar henly beli ice cream lagi~" pinta henry tiba tiba

"eh? Henry tidak boleh terlalu banyak memakan ice cream , nanti jagoan umma sakit loh"

"sekali ini saja ummaa henly mohon~" pinta henry sekali lagi , kali ini tak lupa dengan puppy eyesnya

"arraseo.. kaja"

Eunhyuk kembali menunggu henry di tempat biasa , sedangkan henry sudah berlari menuju tempat kedai ice cream langganannya

OTHER SIDE

"hai adik kecil kau datang lagi" seorang namja tampan atau kita bisa memanggilnya donghae karna tertulis di name tag yang ia pakai tersenyum ramah pada henry

"hyung, kenapa hyung terlihat sangat tampan?" tanya henry polos sambil terus memandangi donghae

"eh? Ah memang dari awal hyung ini tampan , siapa namamu adik kecil?" ucap donghae sedikit bernarsis ria

"henly sangat ingin umma punya namjachingu seperti hyung , oh iya aku henly"

Donghae menatap henry bingung "eh ? ada apa dengan ummamu henry-ah?"

"appa pergi saaangat jauh dan itu membuat umma jarang tersenyum , umma hanya mau tersenyum pada henly" henry menundukkan kepalanya , rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang

"ssst.. ummamu pasti akan tersenyum lagi ,ok ? sampaikan salam dari hyung padanya" donghae segera memeluk bocah kecil itu "cha , ini ice cream dari hyung ! tidak perlu membayar , anggap itu hadiah dari hyung"

Mata henry terlihat begitu berbinar "jeongmal?"

"tentu saja" donghae kembali menampilkan angelic smilenya

"gomawo hyung ! henry sayang hyung !" kali ini henry yang memeluk donghae , membuat donghae terkekeh kecil karnya

"cha , cepat pulang nanti ummamu mencarimu"

"siap kapteen" dan henry segera berlari meninggalkan donghae yang terus menatapnya dengan hangat

BACK TO EUNHYUK

"ummaa kaja kita pulaang"

Eunhyuk kembali membuka matanya , ia segera membawa henry ke dalam gendongannya dan kembali berjalan menuju rumah mereka

Sekali kali eunhyuk terlihat membersihkan daerah bibir henry yang terkena ice cream dan berhasil membuat tawa kecil dari bibir cerry eunhyuk

Henry hanya memandangi wajah eunhyuk yang sedang tertawa kecil dengan send

_Teruslah tersenyum seperti itu umma..._

Tak lama keduanya sampai di rumah mungil mereka , sebuah rumah yang hanya terdiri dari dua kamar tidur , satu kamar mandi , dan satu ruang tamu . begitu sederhana bukan ?

Eunhyuk menurunkan henry dari gendongannya dan membuka kuci pintu rumahnya , begitu pintu itu terbuka henry segera masuk lalu memdudukan diri di kursi tamu tua di dalam sana

"ummaa"

Eunhyuk menoleh pada henry dan ikut mendudukkan diri di kursi tua itu "ada apa chagi?"

"hmm henly ingin bertemu hyung tampan di kedai ice cream tadi lagi umma"

Eunhyuk menyeritkan dahinya bingung "eh ? henry-ya sudah umma katakan jangan asal berbicara pada orang yang tidak di kenal"

"aniyo ! dia adalah hyung yang menjual ice cream disana"

Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis "arraseo , besok kita kesana lagi ne ?"

"ne!" seru henry riang , namun.. "umma.."

"ne chagi ?"

"ummaa , henly mau mempunyai appa tampan seperti hyung di kedai ice cream tadi.."

"m-mwo ? henry-ya.. kau harus istirahat ne.. besok henry harus sekolah , kaja ke kamarmu"

Henry hanya mengangguk lesu dan beranjak menuju kamarnya

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari bibir eunhyuk "kyunie.. apa aku sudah harus mencari penggantimu...?"

~haehyuk~

"henry.. ireona sayang .. kau harus sekolah" eunhyuk mencoba membangunkan henry yang tetap tak mau membuka matanya "chagi kau har..."

"umma... kepala henly pusing.." lirih henry , dan membuat eunhyuk segera menempelkan tangannya pada dahi henry

"omo.. tubuh mu panas chagi , kaja ke dokter"

"ani... henly tak mau ke dokter umma.."

"chagiya.. umma mohon , umma tak mau kau tambah sakit" eunhyuk masih berusaha membujuk putranya

"henry hanya merindukan appa..."

Eunhyuk membatu , matanya terasa memanas sekarang . jika tidak ingat ia ada di hadapan henry sekarang mungkin ia sudah akan menangis

"henry mau bertemu appa?"

"ne , henly mau bertemua apa..."

"arraseo.. kaja kita pergi sekarang , kaja ganti bajumu.." suara eunhyuk terdengar memelan

Henry bangun lalu segera mengganti bajunya , sambil menunggu henry eunhyuk merapihkan kasur putra satu satunya tersebut .

Tangannya menarik sesuatu yang ia temukan di bawah bantal henry

Dan saat itu pula airmatanya terjatuh , di pandanginya foto yang ada ditangannya , raut bahagia terlihat jelas pada tiga orang yang menjadi objek utama dalam foto itu... dirinya , henry dan...

"kyunie..."

~haehyuk~

Eunhyuk hanya berdiam diri di dalam bus yang ia tumpangi . di dalam pelukannya ada henry yang telah tertidur

Airmata kembali lolos dari matanya "haruskah aku mencari penggantimu untuk henry kyunie.." bisik eunhyuk sangat lirih sambil terus membelai rambut henry sayang

Begitu sampai di halte tujuannya eunhyuk segera turun , ia berjalan cepat menuju suatu tempat masih tetap dengan menggendong henry

Kakinya sedikit melemas kala langkahnya akan sampai di tempat tujuan utamanya.. , rasanya ia tidak pernah ingin datang kembali ke sini..

Begitu sampai , ia segera membelai pipi henry pelan "henry-ya.. bangunlah"

Henry membuka matanya pelan . matanya menatap sekelilingnya lalu tatapannya terhenti pada makam di hadapannya

Henry langsung duduk di samping makam itu lalu memeluk nisan putih disana

"appa..." panggil henry pelan , ia segera turun dari tubuh eunhyuk "appa bogoshipo.. appa appa , apa yang apa lakukan disana ? appa.. umma terlihat lebih pendiam sekarang"

Eunhyuk yang hanya berdiri memperhatikan buah hatinya hanya bisa memeluk dirinya sediri sambil menahan isakan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya

"appa.. boleh tidak henly meminta izin ?... henly ingin umma bahagia.. bolehkan henly mempunyai appa baru ? henly akan mencarikan umma seorang appa yang baik seperti appa.. boleh kan? Aku tau appa akan mengizinkannya.."

Tangisan eunhyuk kembali pecah . di peluknya putra satu satunya itu "kaja henry kita pulang..."

Henry mengangguk "appa , henly dan umma pulang dulu ne , henly cinta appa ! annyeong" pamit henry lalu berjalan menjauh dari makam itu sambil menggandeng eunhyuk

_Kyunie.. mungkin ini saatnya aku mencari penggantimu.. maaf dan terima kasih kyunie.._

Kini eunhyuk dan henry berada dalam perjalan pulang

Henry sudah tidak mau di gendong lagi , ia tidak ingin membuat ummanya kelelahan

Berbagai obrolan ringan mengiringi perjalanan keduanya , meski henry masih dapat melihat ke perihan yang ada dalam mata ummanya yang sedang berusaha tersenyum padanya itu

"hyuuuung!" henry segera melepas genggaman pada tangan eunhyuk , dan segera berlari ke arah seseorang

Eunhyuk hanya menatap kemana arah henry berlari dan mengikutinya

Henry segera melompat ke gendongan donghae-orang yang di panggilnya tadi

"heyo~ henry sedang apa disini?" tanya donghae ramah pada henry yang ada dalam gendongannya

"henry dan umma sedang jalan jalan hyung"

"umma? Dimana umma mu henry ?"

Henry menunjuk eunhyuk yang sedang berjalan ke arah keduanya

Dan detik itu pula donghae mematung . matanya tak lepas dari sosok cantik itu , jantungnya entah kenapa berkerja tiga kali lipat saat melihat manik coklat kelam namja cantik tersebut

Dan mata keduanya bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya.. dan entah mengapa sangat nyaman rasanya saling memandang begini

"ah.. lee hyukjae imnida , maaf kelakuan henry tadi" eunhyuk yang sadar deluan segera tersenyum pada donghae

Dan untuk pertama kalinya jantung eunhyuk berdetak sangat cepat untuk sesorang selain mendiang suaminya dan entah kenapa eunhyuk mendadak gugup saat melihat wajah donghae saat ini

"e-eh tak apa , aku menyukai anak kecil seperti henry"-_dan juga namja cantik seperti ibunya_

Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis "kau itu penjual ice cream di taman ?"

"ah ne .. bagaimana bisa tau?"

"henry sering menceritakan tentangmu"

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya "sepertinya langit mulai gelap , kalian tidak boleh berada di luar saat malam begini"

"eh?"

"kajja aku antar pulang" ajak donghae dan mendapat anggukan semangat dari henry dan anggukan sedikit canggung dari eunhyuk

"hmm gomawo donghae-ssi"

"panggil hae saja .. hyukkie" balas donghae dengan senyum di bibirnya

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk kecil , mata bulatnya terus memperhatikan wajah donghae , _huh kenapa aku suka sekali melihat wajahnya_

~haehyuk~

Eunhyuk yang tengah berada di dapur sedikit mengintip ke arah kamar henry , menunggu donghae keluar , dan tak lama sosok itu pun benar keluar

Eunhyuk membawa nampan/? Berisi air teh ke ruang tamu "hae-ya.. duduk di sini.." ucapnya sambil menepuk kursi kosong di sampingnya

Donghae diam . ia berjalan untuk duduk di samping eunhyuk . lalu menatap mata eunhyuk dalam

"katakan padaku apa kau mengenal cho kyuhyun...?"

~tbc~

Eothokhae ? ancur ya ? zi buatnya buru buru soalnya besok udah sekolah.. tapi kalo nanti malem ada waktu zi bikin ch 2nya .. tapi kalo bisa..

Mian belom ada haehyuk momentnya TT TT , rencananya mau 5 atau 4 chapter doang tapi ga tau deh.. tergantung otak aneh zi ini ._.

Balasan review :

FN : ini udah ada ^^ maaf mengecewakan dan makasih reviewnya ^^

Ms . lee : ini udah lanjut^^ maaf mengecewakan makasih reviewnya ^^

Hyuk : ne gomawo ! nado fighting ! makasih udah review ^^

Tutup botol : ya.. hyukjaenya gitu kayanya sih Cuma 4 sampai 5 chap aja soalnya zi sibuk

, makasih udah review ^^

Guest : ini udah lanjut ^^ maaf ngecewain makasih udah review ^^

Okee sekian dari zi ! sumpah deh zi Cuma takut ngecewain readers deul maaf ngecewain kaliaan

Dan.. zi minta reviewnya lagi yaaaah /puppy eyes/

See you at next chapter ! pay pay :*


	3. begin

Chapter 3 :

HAEHYUK BL.

Dont like dont read ^^

Oh iya , yang terakhir nanya kemaren itu hae , maaf kalo ga jelas

Enjoy with the story ^^

.

.

.

.

"c-cho kyuhyun ?" tubuh eunhyuk menegang mendengar kembali nama itu

Donghae mengulas sedikit senyum tipis "jawab saja"

Kali ini mata namja cantik itu tak lagi menatap mata donghae . matanya menatap kaku ke arah kedua tangannya yang sedikit bergetar

Melihat respon eunhyuk , tangan donghae bergerak menggenggam kedua tangan dingin eunhyuk hangat . dan berhasil membuat pemiliknya menatap kembali mata donghae

"katakan saja" ulang donghae-lagi

Mata bening itu kini mulai terlihat berkaca kaca "d-dia ayah henry..."

Bibir donghae mengulas senyum tipis-miris "nama asliku cho donghae , dan aku hyung kandung seorang cho kyuhyun yang menghilang selama sembilan tahun ini" balas donghae .terdengar sekali sebuah penyesalan dalam kata katanya

Eunhyuk segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan donghae .jantungnya berdetak kencang mendengar kata 'hyung' . tubuhnya mulai bergetar

Donghae mengusap wajahnya pelan . "henry bilang padaku ayahnya pergi jauh , jadi..." donghae sedikit menjeda kalimatnya sambil terus menatap mata merah eunhyuk "dimana kyuhyun?

Kepala namja manis itu kembali tertunduk lebih dalam . bahunya bergetar pelan . tubuh mungil itu menjatuhkan diri dari kursi yang sama ia duduki dengan donghae , semakin di tundukkannya lagi kepalanya begitu berada tepat di depan kaki donghae

"mianhae mianhae mianhae mianhae mianhae maafkan aku donghae-ssi" airmata itu mulai menetes dari mata indah itu

Donghae menatap bingung pada eunhyuk yang bersujud didepannya . ia ikut turun dari kursi itu lalu memegang kedua bahu eunhyuk agar menatapnya

Hati donghae perih begitu melihat air mata eunhyuk tak kunjung berhenti mengalir . di hapusnya air mata itu dengan jarinya pelan.

"bicara lah yang jelas.."

"ky-kyunie sudah ... meninggal.."

Kali ini mata donghae yang membulat mendengar penuturan dari bibir eunhyuk . di tatap nya eunhyuk dalam seolah berkata aku-serius-hyukkie

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya "kyunie sudah tidak ada.."

Tangan donghae melemas mendengarnya . dilepaskan tangannya yang ada pada kedua bahu eunhyuk . lalu sedikit mengacak rambutnya frustasi

Tangan eunhyuk langsung memegang kaki donghae kala itu . ia kembali bersujud di depan donghae

"mianhae.. mianhae.. seharusnya aku tak menerima ajakan kyuhyun untuk pergi meninggalkan seoul dan keluarganya.. seharusnya aku menolak kyuhyun saat ia akan membawaku pergi.. seharusnya aku melarangnya untuk pergi dari rumahnya dan melawan orang tuanya.."

Donghae menatap eunhyuk yang masih bersujud di hadapannya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan , telinganya terus mendengar dengan baik semua yang dikatakan eunhyuk

"seharusnya aku tidak egois.. seharusnya aku mendengar perkataan heechul sajangnim bahwa aku memang tidak pantas untuk namja berada seperti kyuhyun ... anda bisa menghukumku sajangnim.. lakukan apa saja... saya sadar saya salah.. silahkan huk..."

"ani.." donghae membuka suaranya . ia mengangkat tubuh mungil itu , lalu membawanya ke dalam pelukannya . "jangan takut padaku.. aku adalah salah satu orang yang ada di pihak kyuhyun saat itu"

Donghae melepas pelukannnya pada eunhyuk , lalu menghadapkan eunhyuk tepat di hadapannya . ia tersenyum manis pada namja cantik itu , lalu kembali menghapus air mata yang masih setia mengalir di pipi eunhyuk

"aku salah satu orang yang mundukung kyuhyun untuk kabur kau tau ?" tanya donghae halus

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"kyuhyun menceritakan tentangmu dari awal , dan itu membuatku merasa takjub padamu"

"eh?"

"kyuhyun tidak pernah menceritakan tentang seseorang.. dan kyuhyun tidak pernah memiliki ekspresi lain kecuali datar , ia adalah anak yang membenci dunia karna semua yang ada di kehidupannya sudah di rencanakan sebelumnya.."

Eunhyuk dengan setia mendengar apa yang donghae katakan

"tapi semenjak ia menceritakan semua tentang mu ekspresinya mulai bertambah , dia tersenyum , tertawa , menangis bahkan ia bisa menjadi sangat lucu saat aku menggodanya untuk merebutmu"

"kanapa.. kau memdukungnya padahal kau sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan ku?" tanya eunhyuk lirih

Donghae tertawa kecil "karna aku tau ke bahagiaannya ada pada dirimu" donghae tersenyum lembut pada eunhyuk "kau tau ? aku sudah berkali kali memintanya untuk bertemu dengan mu , kau tau apa yang ia katakan ?"

Eunhyuk kembali menggeleng

" '_anii seleraku dengan hae-hyung selalu sama ! bagaimana jika hae-hyung merebutnya dari ku?'" _donghae mengucapkannya sambil meniru gaya adik kesangannya itu berbicara , dan hal itu kembali membuat eunhyuk tertawa kecil

"dan.. keanpa kau menjadi tukang ice cream ? yang aku tau keluarga cho itu sangat.."

"sangat kaya ? aku bosan berada di dalam rumah besar itu selama sembilan tahun sendirian , jadi aku putuskan untuk keluar dari sana untuk mencari kyuhyun"

Eunhyuk menatap penuh penyesalan pada donghae "mianha.."

"ani , jangan katakan hal itu terus , aku yakin kyu meninggal dengan bahagia karena kau tetap berada di sisinya saat itu" donghae mengelus rambut eunhyuk sayang "lagipula.. spertinya kyuhyun memintaku melakukan hal lain disini dari alam sana"

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan donghae

"cha , hari sudah malam aku sudah harus pulang" donghae berdiri dari posisinya ditariknya pula tangan eunhyuk agar berdiri

"percayalah padaku , adik terevilku itu tak akan suka melihatmu yang menangis seperti ini"_-begitu pula denganku_

Eunhyuk menghapus air matanya lalu memberi gummy smilenya pada donghae

Donghae terdiam sebentar melihat senyum menawan itu.. rasanya ia ingin selalu melihat senyum itu setiap saat..

"kajja aku antar kedepan"

Mendengar suara halus eunhyuk donghae tersadar lalu mengangguk

"dimana ponsel mu?"

"eh?" eunhyuk segera merogoh/? Sakunya lalu memberikan ponselnya pada donghae

Donghae terlihat memainkannya sebentar lalu memberinya lagi pada eunhyuk "nomerku sudah ada di sana , hubungi aku bila terjadi seusatu"

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipid

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju pintu utama rumah mungil itu , eunhyuk membuka pintunya lalu..

"stop! Berhenti disitu" ucap donghae secara tiba tiba saat eunhyuk akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari rumahnya dan berhasil membuat eunhyuk menatap donghae bingung

"saat malam begini , kau tidak boleh keluar rumah arraseo ?"

_Saat malam seperti ini hyukkie baby tidak boleh keluar arraseo? _

Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis begitu mendengar perkataan donghae yang sama persis dengan apa yang kyuhyun katakan padanya dulu "arraseo.. "jawab eunhyuk pelan

Donghae mulai berjalan mundur meninggalkan rumah mungil itu

"hae !"

Donghae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seolah menyuruh eunhyuk melanjutkan ucapannya

"gomawo.."

Senyum berkembang di bibir donghae . "untuk apa ? lagi pula aku senang bisa mampir ke kediaman adik ipar ku!"

Pipi eunhyuk sedikir memerah mendengar kata 'adik ipar' lalu kembali tersenyum pada donghae yang masih berjalan mundur sambil terus menatapnya

Namun tiba tiba donghae berlari kembali kearah eunhyuk lalu mencium dahi eunhyuk lama

Mata eunhyuk membulat begitu melihat perlakuan donghae padanya

"bisakah kata kata adik ipar itu kuganti?" bisik donghae masih dengan mencium dahi eunhyuk

Eunhyuk hanya diam , namun kini pipinya sudah mulai merona

Donghae melepas ciumannya , lalu mundur selangkah dari wajah eunhyuk

"bisa kita bertemu lagi?"

"tentu saja"

"dan.. bisakah aku menggantikan posisi kyuhyun di hatimu?"

Kali ini eunhyuk tak langsung menjawab seperti pertanyaan sebelumnya . jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat

"buat aku percaya dengan mu..."

Donghae tersenyum senang . lalu ia menempelkan jemarinya di dahinya , membuat sebuah pose hormat yang berhasil membuat eunhyuk tertawa

"siap ! aku akan menggantikan kyuhyunmu itu , ah ani , donghaemu ini akan menggantikan posisi seorang cho kyuhyun"

Kembali eunhyuk tertawa melihat tingkah donghae

"cha , aku pulang sekarang ! pay pay" donghae segera berlari menjauh setelah mengatakan itu sambil terus melambaikan tangannya pada eunhyuk

Saat sudah tak melihat donghae lagi , eunhyuk segera masuk kedalam rumahnya

Ia bersandar pada pintu kayu di belakangnya sambil memegang dadanya . sebuah senyum tulus terukir di bibir merahnya "apa kau langsung mengirimnya ketika aku bilang ingin membuka hatiku , kyunie?" gumamnya pelan tak lupa dengan pipinya yang semakin merona

Sementara itu donghae mulai berhenti berlari .

kepalanya terangkat untuk melihat bintang bintang di langait malam itu "yah kau memang jenius cho kyuhyun , sekarang aku tau kenapa kau tidak pernah mau mengenalkannya padaku... dan apa ini tujuanmu ketika kau selalu datang dalam mimpiku setahun belakangan ini? Ingin aku menjaganya eoh?"

donghae tertawa sendiri mendengar ucapannya sendiri . "dengan senang hati nae dongsaeng"

"_hyukkie baby cinta padaku tidak?"_

"_aku sangat mencintai kyunnie... hyukkie hanya mencintai kyunie~"_

"_aniya tidak boleh begitu , hyukkie baby janji ne ?"_

"_..."_

"_hyukkie baby harus mencari namja yang lebih baik dari kyunnie jika kyuninie menyakiti hyukkie baby .. membuat hyukkie baby menangis ... arraseo?"_

"_arraseo.. tapi kyunnie terdengar ingin menyakiti hyukkie , kyunnie ingin menyakiti hyukkie?"_

"_aku mana bisa menyakitimu sayang~melihatmu menangis saja aku ikut merasakan perihnya.. tapi suatu saat nanti baby pasti akan mengerti"_

_._

_._

"umma~ hari ini henly libur loh~"

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari wortel yang sedang ia potong kepada henry . ia langsung menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan henry "henry ingin jalan jalan ne?"

Henry langsung tersenyum riang mengetahui umma tercintanya mengerti maksud kata katanya "ne ! bisakan umma~?"

"mian chagi .. tapi.."

_Tok tok tok _

"ah ada tamu ! henly buka pintunya dulu ne umma~" henry segera berlari dengan riang ke arah pintu rumahnya

Eunhyuk menghela nafas melihat tingkah henry . sesungguhnya ia juga ingin jalan jalan dengan henry , namun apa daya , ini adalah tanggal tua dan ia belum menerima gajinya

"umma! Lihat siapa yang datang !"

Mendengar suara riang putra semata wayangnya , eunhyuk segera melepas apronnya dan sedikit berlari kecil menuju ruang tamu . matanya membulat melihat siapa yang datang

"aku dengar , henry ingin jalan jalan jadi bisakah aku ikut jalan jalan dengan kalian?"

Eunhyuk menatap salah tingkah donghae di depannya "a-anu itu , aku.."

"ne ummaa ayo kita jalan jalan ! dan biarkan hae hyung ikuut" kali ini henry yang sedang duduk di bahu donghae (ngertikan gimana maksudnya?) yang merajuk

"henry benar , ia pasti stres di sekolah dan ingin jalan jalan dan aku .. sedang bosan karna bukan jadwalku yang menjaga kedai ice crem hari ini" dan donghae pun ikut berusaha membujuk eunhyuk

"boleh ne umma~?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat donghae dan henry yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti anak dan ayah yang sangat bahagia "arraseo~"

"yeeeaah"

.

~haehyuk~

.

Dan disinilah ketiga namja itu berada . lotte world

terlihat Henry yang terus berlari kesana kemari sambil menarik tangan donghae dan eunhyuk untuk menaiki permainan yang ada di sana

Bicara dari mana mereka bisa membeli tiket ? tanyakan pada seorang cho donghae

Kini ketiga namja itu sedang duduk di sebuah bangku yang menghadap ke arah sebuah bianglala besar

"umma~ henly mau gulali pink ituu" pinta henry sambil menunjuk sebuah gulali besar berwarna kecil yang di bawa seorang yeoja kecil

"ani ani , henry tidak boleh makan gula sebanyak itu" tolak eunhyuk halus sambil mengelus rambut henry sayang

"tapi hanly mau ummaa~" henry tetap berusaha memohon

"ani cahgi , tidak bol.."

"arraseo akan hyung belikan" donghae yang sedari tadi mendengar perdebatan antara ibu dan anak yang sama keras kepala itu akhirnya turun tangan , dan segera menghampiri si penjual gulali

Tak lama donghae kembali dengan dua gulali di tangannya

"yeaaay hyung baiiik" seru henry sambil memeluk donghae "huaa henry mau melihat badut sebentar ne umma" henry segera berlari menjauhi kursi menuju seorang badut mickey mouse yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka duduk dengan gulali besar di tangannya

"hati hati chagi , dan segeralah kembali kesini!" triak eunhyuk pada henry yang sudah mulai menjauh

Setelahnya tidak ada yang bicara diantara eunhyuk dan donghae

"hei.. kau marah ?" tanya donghae sambil menyolek tangan eunhyuk

"kau ini bagaimana , henry itu masih kecil , tidak boleh memakan gula sebanyak itu" gerutu eunhyuk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu

Donghae mencubit pipi eunhyuk gemas "aigoo , henry kan jarang memakannya , jadi aku yakin henry akan baik baik saja setelah memakannya"

Eunhyuk menoleh pada donghae "jinjja-yo?"

Donghae mengangguk lalu mengacak acak rambut eunhyuk

"ya! Jangan di acak acak"

Donghae terkekeh mendengar eunhyuk yang kesal , ini malah terdengar seperti aegyo di telinganya

"hmm hyukkie.."

Eunhyuk kembali menatap donghae setelah menata kembali rambutnya

"saranghae"

Mata eunhyuk membulat mendengar pernyataan tiba tiba donghae , yah meski ia masih ingat dengan ke jadian beberapa hari yang lalu di rumahnya

"a-apa ? bisa kau ulangi?"

"saranghae" kali ini eunhyuk melihat ekspresi serius donghae "aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali melihatmu bahkan sebelum aku tau kau mantan istri adikku , aku mencintaimu karna senyummu , tingkah menggemaskanmu dan semeuanya aku mencintai semua yang ada di dalam dirimu"

Mata eunhyuk berkaca kaca mendengar semua ucapan donghae . ia mencari cari kebohongan dalam mata coklat donghae , namun nihil

"saranghae lee hyukjae , aku siap menerimamu dan henry~" 

Eunhyuk segera memeluk donghae "nado saranghae.. dan terima kasih telah menerimaku dengan henry dalam hidupmu"

"aniya harusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu yang mau menerimaku ini" donghae membalas pelukan eunhyuk lebih erat

Eunhyuk tak menjawab ia hanya tersenyum bahagia , sesuai seperti hatinya yang sangat bahagia sekarang

Donghae melepas pelukannya . membuatnya dengan eunhyuk berhadapan sekarang , di dekatkannya wajahnya pada wajah cantik eunhyuk

5cm

Mata donghae dan eunhyuk bertemu

3cm

Eunhyuk mulai merasakan hangatnya hembusan nafas donghae di wajahnya

1cm

Semakin dekat...

"umma dan hae hyung berpcalan?!"

Eunhyuk dan donghae refleks menjauhkan wajah masing masing begitu mendengar suara henry

"a.. itu henry-ya kami.."

"ne ~! Hyung dan ummamu berpacaran" jawab donghae riang

"jinjja?"

"ne!" jawab donghae masih riang , sementara eunhyuk hanya mengangguk malu malu

"jeongmal ? apakah itu artinya hae-hyung akan menjadi appa henly?" tanya henry lagi dengan mata yang berbinar binar

"tentu saja !" jawab donghae lagi dengan mantap

Eunhyuk menatap donghae dalam , "hae.. kau serius?" tanya eunhyuk dengan mata yang kembali berkaca kaca

"kenapa tidak ? aku mencintai mu , mencintai henry , jadi apa ada yang salah ?"

Air mata kebahagian itu meleleh sudah "gomawo.. jengmal gomawo.." lirih eunhyuk sambil memeluk donghae

"hyungie bersungguh sungguh ?" tanya henry lagi

"ne nae mochi!~"

Henry langsung tersenyum lima jari dan berlari kearah eunhyuk dan donghae

"yeaaaay henly akan punya appaa"

Ketiganya menikmati hari itu dengan perasaan bahagia . hari itu berakhir saat ketiganya tengah duduk di tepi pantai dengan henry yang berada di tengah tengah eunhyuk dan donghae .

Bocah kecil itu sudah tertidur karna kelelahan bermain

"sepertinya sudah saatnya pulang" gumam eunhyuk sambil mengelus rambut henry sayang

_Klik_

"eh?" Eunhyuk segera mengangkat kepalanya kedepan , melihat benda apa yang baru saja berbunyi

Di lihatnya handphone donghae disana

Donghae segera melihat hasil fotonya ia tersenyum puas melihat jepretannya sendiri . ia mengarahkan handphone ke depan wajah eunhyuk

Eunhyuk ikut tersenyum melihatnya , di lihatnya dirinya yang sedang berada di samping donghae yang sedang memangku henry tak lupa tangannya yang sedang mengelus rambut henry

Mereka.. terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia

"hyukkie.." donghae menarik tangan eunhyuk untuk mendekat padanya . di sandarkannya pula kepala henry yang tertidur di di pelukannya ke dadanya .

"saranghae.." donghae mengecup bibir eunhyuk . hanya sekedar mengecup , tak lebih .. hanya untuk menyalurkan seberapa besar rasa cintanya pada namja cantik itu

"nado..." balas eunhyuk setelah donghae melepas ciumannya . namja cantik itu tersenyum tulus pada dongahe "hae.. kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan ?"

"kau boleh membenciku jika aku melakukan itu.."

Eunhyuk mendekat kearah donghae lalu mengecup pipi namja tampan itu lama "gomawo.."

"berhentilah berterima kasih , karna aku juga harus berterima kasih" donghae berdiri dari duduk sambil menggendong henry di tangan kanannya . tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk membantu eunhyuk berdiri .

Kini ketiganya sudah dalam perjalanan pulang tangan kiri donghae kini sudah melingkar manis di pinggang eunhyuk . kepala eunhyuk pun tersandar pada bahu donghae..

"hae kau suka bintang ?" tanya eunhyuk sambil menatap bintang di atasnya

"biasa saja .. kau?"

"aku sangat menyukainya.. entah kenapa aku selalu merasa begitu terlindungi saat melihat bintang , apalagi beberapa tahun belakangan ini"

Donghae hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan eunhyuk

'kau benar benar malakukannya ya..' batin donghae sambil kembali menatap ke arah bintang di atas kepalanya

"_hei bocah evil!"_

"_ya ! hyung berhenti memanggilku begitu"_

"_aku ingin menguji otak mu yang katanya jenius itu"_

"_otakku bukan otakmu yang tidak ada bedanya dengan otak ikan teri hyung"_

"_ya ! ingat aku lebih tua darimu"_

"_arraseo arraseo , jadi di mana ujian dari mu itu"_

"_apa reinkarnasi itu ada?"_

"_hyung kau babo atau apa ? kalau bertanya hal yang seperti itu lebih baik kau mencobanya langsung"_

"_ya ! kau ingin aku mati ? tapi jika memang ada , aku jadi apa ya saat reinkarnasi nanti?"_

"_kalau aku sih ingin jadi bintang hyung"_

"_kau ? setan seperti mu ingin jadi bintang ? untuk apa ?"_

"_untuk melindungi hyukkie saat aku sudah tidak bersamanya lagi hyung"_

"_..."_

"_dan agar aku bisa selalu melihatnya karna hyukkie itu suka sekali bintang hyung , otomatis jika aku jadi bintang hyukkie akan selalu melihat kearahku"_

"_kenapa kau sangat mencintainya ?"_

"_alasan ya? Aku tidak punya alasan khusus untuk mencintainya , yang aku tau jika ia hyukkie maka aku pasti mencintainya"_

"_ya! Aku jadi penasaran dengannya ! ayo kenalkan aku!"_

"_tidak mau..."_

"_aish jinjja ! aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu!"_

'_**hyung tidak akan merebutnya sekarang.. tapi nanti'**_

_._

_._

_._

Donghae sedikit menatap bingung arpatemennya yang sudah tak terkunci lagi

Segera ia buka cepat sepatunya dan masuk kedalam

Matanya menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini "ka-kalian.."

"annyeong aiden chagi ! lama tak jumpa~" seorang yeoja cantik bertubuh tinggi segera memeluk lengan donghae

Donghae langsung menghempaskan tangannya kencang dan berhasil membuat yeoja itu terhuyung kebelakang

"cepat pergi dari sini" ucap donghae datar sambil menatap yeoja tadi dan seorang namja peruh baya di hadapannya tajam "CEPAT!"

"ohh clam down... kami di sini hanya untuk menjemputmu pulang" jawab namja paruh baya itu "kau tak boleh kabur lagi aiden-ah , rumah menunggumu"

"AKU TAK BUTUH PENJEMPUT PENGEMIS HARTA KELUARGA KU SEPERTI KALIAN"

Namja paruh baya itu tersenyum sinis pada donghae , lalu berjalan mendekat kearah donghae "pulang kerumah sekarang , atau lee hyukjae beserta putranya yang pulang pada tuhan aiden-ah.." bisiknya tepat di telinga donghae

Tubuh donghae begitu mendengar nama eunhyuk serta henry di sebut

"APA MAU KALIAN ?!"

"mau ku ? kau pulang ke rumah dan menikahi putri ku " jawab namja paruh baya tadi enteng , sementara yeoja tadi hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"JANGAN BERMIMPI TUAN" donghae masih mencoba mengendalikan emosinya untuk tidak menghajar dua manusia berwujud iblis ini

"jika kau menolak berarti kau memeilih pilihan yang kedua"

Donghae diam sebentar . ingin sekali rasanya ia berlari memeluk eunhyuk sekarang , namun mustahil untuknya..

"aku akan pulang.."

"_hei evil cho ,apa yang akan terjadi jika hyukkiemu ada dalam masalah besar?"_

"_tentu saja melindunginya hyung , kau ini bodoh sekali"_

"_tapi kau akan merasakan kepedihan yang luar biasa bahkan kau bisa mati jika melindunginya"_

"_lebih baik aku yang merasa kepedihan itu hyung , aku tidak pernah mau melihat hyukkie menderita lagi , bahkan jika aku mati dan itu bisa membuatnya bahagia akan kulakukan untuknya"_

"_bagaimana jika aku yang akan menyakitinya?"_

"_itu tandanya kau bukan hyungku lagi , karna menyakiti separuh nyawaku"_

~tbc~

Mian baru lanjutiiiiiiiiiiiin

Makin gaje yah ? aduh zi juga bingung ini .-. abis tugas zi banyak banget di sekolah

Doain zi supaya ga sibuk yaa /modus/

Oh iya.. makasih yang udah review ! makasih banyaaaak zi sayang kaliaaaaan :*

Mian ga bisa bales review satu satu waktu zi mepet

Ok zi minta review kalian lagi ne ^^ gomawo

Sekian dari zi annyeong/bow


End file.
